


S(he)

by BuongiornoPrincipessa



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Slash, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/BuongiornoPrincipessa
Summary: And he smells like lemongrass and sleepShe tastes like apple juice and peachYou would find her in a polaroid pictureBut he means everything to me
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	S(he)

**Author's Note:**

> \- This fanfiction is also on Spirit.  
> \- The song it's my version of "She" by Dodie Clark

Victor gives Mia a bright smile and soft eyes every time he sees her, but when he sees Benji his smile is the brightest and his eyes are not only soft, but also shiny. He forgets everyone else and gives Benji all his attention.

_Am I allowed to look at him like that?_ __

_Could it be wrong when he's just so nice to look at?_

Mia's kiss makes him feel butterflies in his stomach, but Benji's kiss makes him feel so much more. Like the butterflies are burning in a oddly good way. It's not as sweet as Mia's, but Victor doesn't care. He still prefers Benji's anyway. He's not confused anymore, Victor Salazar finally knows what he wants.

_And he smells like lemongrass and sleep_

_She tastes like apple juice and peach_

_You would find her in a polaroid picture_

_But **he** means **everything** to me_


End file.
